


I Was Just a Little Boy || L.S || Smut One-shot

by larry_nsfw_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_nsfw_28/pseuds/larry_nsfw_28
Summary: Hi, Ezekiel here :)This (b!h) short story is about "baby"sitter Louis Tomlinson who has been hired by Harry's Daddy to take care of him while he goes away on an important business meeting for a few days. What will happen when Louis is caught watching inappropriate films by innocent little Harry. Read to find out ;)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	I Was Just a Little Boy || L.S || Smut One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is 16 in this which is the age of consent in the uk, however he has age regressed and thinks he is a young child although he’s in an adult body which is why I consider this underage sex :)

⚠️Contains under age sex⚠️

Harry POV

Baby I know you're scared, but I hired someone who knows about you being little and they'll be able to take care of you," Daddy replied while stepping back from our hug. He was much bigger than me, with light brown skin, dark hair, and hazel eyes that I adored. 

"You promise?" I questioned, gazing up at him with wide eyes. 

"Pinky promise baby," he said sincerely. 

"Okay-" I mumbled, getting cut off by the doorbell. 

"See that's him now, come on baby," Daddy said excitedly, placing his hand on my lower back to guide me towards the door. He opened the door, and standing behind it was a short, slim man with messily styled brown hair, pretty blue eyes and a beard much shorter than my Daddy's. 

"Say hi, princess."

"H-hello sir," I whispered keeping my head low to avoid eye contact. It was strange being little in front of people that weren't my Daddy, and I felt color start rising in my cheeks.

"Hey little Harry, I've heard all about you," The blue eyed man sung softly and stroked my cheek, making me blush even further.

"See, Hazza? You're gonna have so much fun together, and I'll be back in a few days, before you know it." He leaned down and pecked my lips while rubbing my hair. He pulled away and I hugged Daddy's arm while he discussed all the rules about my bedtime, what I could eat, and what to do if I was behaving badly or missing him. 

"Alright, bye, baby," Daddy smiled, kissing my head one last time.

"No!" I grabbed onto his arm, somehow thinking that my small body could stop him from leaving.

"Baby. Let go. I need to leave, and you'll be in trouble if I'm not there on time," he raised an eyebrow and I knew I needed to let go. I released him and watched as he exited the door and said goodbye.

My heart sunk as I watched Daddy's car drive away through the window, and I felt a small tear escape my eye and suddenly I was fully sobbing.

"I'm not that bad am I?" The blue eyed man giggled, startling me; I'd forgotten he was there.

"N-no sir, I didn't mean- I jus' wan my Daddy..." I choked out.

"Hey, calm down, I was only joking Harry," He spoke softly as he patted my back, "have you had dinner yet?" I slowly shook my head in response.

We sat down in the kitchen and he dished out the spaghetti Daddy made before the blue eyed man arrived. Setting the plate down in front of me he gently grazed my arm with his knuckles.

"Sir?" I asked shyly, "Whas your name?"

"Me names Louis, love," he said softly while stroking down my arm. I nod quickly, shivering as I felt goosebumps rise on my skin. I begin to eat faster, hoping to get away from the mans touch. It wasn't bad, per say, but it didn't feel right.

"It's alright yeah? Tastes pretty good?" Louis says, attempting to make conversation.

"Mhm my Daddy's the best chef," I declare.

"It seems he is, but I'm sure I'm better," Louis remarks, sneaking his hand under the table and squeezing my upper thigh. I yelped, my chair scraping the floor as I stood quickly. He puts our dishes in the sink while pretending nothing happened. 

"Alright Harry I think it's your bedtime, hmm mister?" Louis says while rubbing my back. "Your Daddy said I should feed you a bottle yeah?" Oh no... I didn't like that the sound of that.

"Actually don think I wan bottle tonight..." I whispered awkwardly. I really did want one, but I didn't know how I felt about him giving it to me, I wasn't ever little in front of other people, besides Daddy's best friends. 

"Alright, that's okay," Louis smiled, standing up and leading me to my bedroom, helping me into my pyjamas awkwardly before having me lie down. I noticed him looking at my body in a way my Daddy never did. 

"Harry not sleeps in here for long times, Harry always sleeps in Daddy's bed..." I whined, suddenly starting to tear up again. 

"It'll be okay, it's just for a little while," Louis murmured, leaning down and kissing my forehead. It felt nice, although a little strange. 

Louis left the room, and I felt cold and alone, I tried to focus on sleep. I couldn't remember, though I thought I fell asleep at some point. Either way, I gave up on sleeping eventually and walked out of the room, hoping Louis would maybe give me a few blankets.

I walked down the stairs, looking around for Louis, suddenly freezing when I saw him watching two naked men on the screen. He was relaxing on the sofa, enjoying it. I started to back away when he suddenly went, "Harry? Come here."

"N-no, is okay," I said, backing up.

"Just come here, real quick. Please?" He asked, turning his head and looking in my eyes. His eyes were bright blue and demanding, so beautiful. I felt bad for noticing he was gorgeous, but I couldn't help it. Earlier I had wanted to get away from him, but now...

"Okay..." I walked over, blushing as he patted his lap. I hesitantly sat with him, noticing something poking me, as he watched. I looked away, feeling myself blush harder and harder.

"Why are you so embarrassed, love?" Louis asked, running his hand down my legs. His touch felt just like Daddy's, I knew it wasn't... I shouldn't like this?

"Daddy says I can't watch this kind of thing or d-do those things until I'm 18," I murmured, fiddling with my fingers as I suddenly noticed his hand going up my leg, higher and higher, and then in between my legs, rubbing slightly.

"That's silly, even baby boys need attention on their little cocks," Louis laughed slightly, rubbing harder. "Does it feel good?"

"N-no," I lied, wanting to get away.

"Tell the truth, Harry."

"Y-yes, good," I murmured, grinding my hips up into his hand. I could feel myself getting hard as I leaned back into him, slowly getting used to his touch. 

"Good boy," Louis murmured right in my ear, sending tingles down my body and making goosebumps erupt on my skin. Soon I was fully hard and leaking precum into my star patterned pyjamas. 

"Let's take these of shall we?" The blue eyed man whispered softly. 

"I d-don't think-" 

"-rhetorical question babe" he cut me off, as he pulled them down to my thighs, beginning to gently stroke my cock. 

"S-sir Daddy's gonna be so mad at me" I whimpered quietly, while thrusting up into his hand

"Shh baby, Daddy never has to know, does he?" Louis growled threateningly. 

"O-oh okay"

"Stand up" Louis said sternly, beginning to undress himself after I had followed his order. "Can you get on your knees for me love" he said whilst sitting back down on the sofa.

"Y-yes Sir"

"You ever ate an ice lolly babes?" He asked as I sat between his legs, face to face with his cock. 

"Of course I have, Daddy gives me them as a special treat in the summer" I gasped out excitedly thinking of how much fun I'll have when my Daddy comes home. 

"Okay good, you gonna show me how you do it then love? Suck my cock, it's just like an ice lolly isn't it?" Louis smirked, looking smug at my shocked face. 

"Oh I-I can't do that s-sir, that's rude" I stuttered 

"Come on baby, you spoke like you were an expert, I wanna see these ice lolly sucking skills you seem so sure you have" Louis spoke confidently, the smug look still present on his face.  
"Or maybe you're just a liar" 

"Ugh, I'm not a liar!" I huffed out angrily. 

"Well you best prove me wrong then huh?" He tutted. 

I leaned forward and slowly licked up the sides of Louis' cock as if it were an ice lolly. He hummed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back whilst widening his legs to create more space for me. I assumed this was a good response so I continued, slowly sucking around the pink head peaking out of his foreskin before attempting to take more of him into my mouth. 

"Oi watch those teeth!" He gritted out sternly, pulling on my hair. 

"Sorry sir" I choked out deciding it's best not to push myself to take more than I can handle. 

"Jump up love, let me show you how it's done" He mumbled already deep throating me, his lips pressed firmly against my stomach as he swallows around my length.

"Uhh Lou, I think I need to pee" I whispered feeling heat build up in my stomach. He ignored me and continued sucking as the heat became stronger, I attempted to pull him off my cock to save my self the embarrassment. 

"Stop baby, it's fine, that's a good feeling okay?" He said suddenly sounding concerned and reassuring, smug face turned into furrowed brows and kind eyes. Louis leaned down continuing to suck, I trusted him so I let him continue, feeling my stomach twist again. 

Louis POV

I felt Harry tense up as he came deep in my throat, clearly his first ever orgasm if the way his knees gave out as he collapsed wasn't enough of a give away. I took the opportunity to live out the vision I pictured when I first saw the boy, kneeling on either side of his head and covering his face in my cum. His eyes tightly closed as white ropes settle on his curly fringe, I didn't miss the way his tongue swiped quickly over his lips trying to get a taste of my cum in his mouth.

The boy giggles, a big smile spreading across his face as dimples form in his cheeks. He wipes down his face and doesn't miss a beat as he quickly smears his hand across my chest, running as fast as he can as I'm left stunned by his cheeky actions. 

"Little fucker" I laugh out whilst chasing after him. 


End file.
